blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dear baby - Part 1
Announcement : ����Special Dating Gacha: Dear Baby Part 1���� has been released! Noen: "A new Special Dating Gacha is here! Your first spin is on us, so join the fun today! The Gacha this time is different from usual! It features...the baby version of the characters! Aren't they adorable? And aren't you sooo excited to see what they were like as babies? Oh, by the way! Don't be upset if the baby version of your beloved isn't here -- there's going to be a Part 2!" Let's spin and get stunning Avatar Items! Don't let this chance get away! Event Ends: Dec. 22, 9:00 PM (PST) Go on Special Dating today! A special pack has been specifically released for this event: Here are some views given as examples: Humphrey's version.png Frequent spinners version.png Edgar's version.png Vance 's version .png Items for the room side: Red shoes.png|Simple flats (red) ; charm level 100 White shoes.png|Simple flats (white) ; charm level 100 Yellow shoes.png|Simple flats (yellow) ; charm level 70 Sleek (3).png|Sleek overalls with shirts (red) ; charm level 100 Sleek (2).png|Sleek overalls with shirts (grey) ; charm level 100 Sleek (1).png|Sleek overalls with shirts (green) ; charm level 100 Orange cardigan.png|Knit cardigan (orange) ; charm level 100 White cardigan.png|Knit cardigan (white ) ; charm level 100 Pink hair.png|Updo hair with flowers hair accessory (pink) ; charm level 100 Black hair.png|Updo hair with flowers hair accessory (black) ; chamr level 100 Green hair .png|Updo hair with flowers hair accessory (green) ; charm level 100 Purple eyes.png|Warm eyes (purple) ; charm level 70 Orange eyes.png|Warm eyes (orange) ; charm level 70 Pink eyebrows.png|Sharp eyebrows (pink) ; charm level 70 Green eyebrows.png|Sharp eyebrows (green) ; charm level 70 Purple eyebrows.png|Sharp eyebrows (purple) ; charm level 70 101_01_set_20_r.png|Maternity dress ; charm level 100 The look for the frequent spinners Special view.png Baby bottle (blood).png|Baby bottle (blood ) ; charm level 70 Unknown name (2).png|Unknown name , estimated charm level 100 Unknown name (1) .png|Unknown name and charm level Unknown hair (1).png|Unknown hair and charm level Low neck glimmering frilly dress (blue).png|Low neck glimmering frilly dress (blue) ; charm level 100 The garden section The common items Lionel in a stroller .png|Baby Riding in stroller (Lionel) ; charm level 100 Edgar in a stroller .png|Baby riding in stroller (Edgar) ; charm level 100 Vance in a stroller.png|Baby riding in stroller (Vance) ; charm level 100 Sascha.png|Baby riding in stroller (Sascha) ; charm level 100 Ioannis in a stroller.png|Baby riding in stroller (Ioannis) ; charm level 100 Bradley .png|Baby riding in stroller (Bradley) ; charm level 100 Gerard in a stroller .png|Baby riding in stroller (Gerard) ; charm level 100 Evan .png|Baby riding in stroller (Evan) ; charm level 100 Jay in a stroller .png|Baby riding in stroller (Jay ) ; chamr level 100 Dominik in a stroller .png|Baby riding in stroller (Dominik) ; charm level 100 Humphrey in stroller.png|Baby riding in stroller (Humphrey) ; charm level 100 Spade.png|Baby riding in stroller (Spade) ; charm level 100 Alfred .png|Baby riding in stroller (Alfred) ; charm level 100 Background (the newly weds).png|Dream home for the newly weds ; charm level 100 The men side Baby bottle (1).png|Baby bottle ; charm level 70 White shoes (men).png|Father's shoes (white) ; charm level 70 Black shoes.png|Father's shoes (black) ; charm level 70 Men dress (1).png|Out for a stroll , father's outfit (black) ; charm level 100 Men dress (2).png|Out for a stroll , father's outfit ( white) ; charm level 100 Men dress (3) .png|Out for a stroll , father's outfit (green) ; charm level 100 The ladies side Red dress .png|Low neck glimmering frilly dress (red) ; charm level 100 Green dress .png|Low neck glimmering frilly dress (green) ; charm levle 100 Category:Special Dating Category:Events Category:Rank A